


Playing With Fire

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Italian Character(s), Jealousy, Lap Sex, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: When a Brother of Sin begins flirting with you at a clergy dinner, you see an opportunity to get a rise out of your Papa. Secondo grows jealous with every second you tease him.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Kofilium-Fibonacci. Inquire about yours on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

Why the dinner had to be scheduled on a Friday night is beyond you. Most likely because old Papa Nihil had nothing better to do, so he decided to drag the rest of you down with him. Not that the clergy dinners were altogether a drag, but they weren’t as exciting as, say, a celebration, like the one for Yule coming up. Despite the excitement of mingling, eating good food and drinking nice wine with the friends you had made here, you’d much rather be back in your dorm watching a horror movie as a start to your weekend. Thanks to the clergy, this weekend it’s not to be. At least your lover, Nihil’s middle son Papa Emeritus the Second, could keep you in good spirits tonight.

It was a bit of a tradition for you and your Papa to try and beat the boredom of the formal affair by sitting next to one another and insulting people’s attire, or more risqué activity. Last month’s dinner had seen you between Papa’s legs per his command, him gently guiding your mouth on and off of him beneath the dinner table. You had shockingly gotten away with that one, even though nobody would dare question a Papa using a Sister of Sin for their pleasure anyway, any time of the day.

This month however, was different. Papa had told you that this dinner was more important than the last few. It was where the higher ranking clergy members would decide if the Cardinal was fit to become Papa. While Nihil was grouchy about it and Secondo himself wasn’t pleased about the idea of someone not of the bloodline carrying the title, it would be an anointment from Lucifer Himself, and meddling would not be tolerated. Needless to say, the two of you thought it appropriate that you separate, lest either of you be tempted to tease or fool around. You’d be more likely to do so at an event like this, though Papa himself was no stranger to turning you on when there was nothing for you to do about it but wait until later.

Papa is currently standing around one of the tables, a bountiful spread before him that his little brother was enthusiastically partaking of. You’re standing by the window, holding the goblet you had been given by Papa before his depart from your side.

“Tedious party,” someone comments. You turn to glance over your shoulder, and brush your habit out of the way. It’s a Brother of Sin, a new initiate. He’s only been around here for three months.

“What?” you ask, even though you heard the man quite clearly.

“I said, this is tedious,” he smiled. Uninvited, he takes a place beside you and kicks his foot up against the wall to lean back. “I thought joining this Church meant orgies and heavy metal.”

You raise an eyebrow at his naivety. “Pleasure takes time to acquire.”

“Yeah?” he murmurs. You can feel his eyes on you, and you can feel that they’re roaming. “What about you? Does it take time to get with you?” You huff. His uncouth words are nothing like what you’re used to with Papa’s playful euphemisms and the respect with which he treats you.

“Why don’t you ask around? If you think I’m a whore, better to get a second opinion.”

The Brother ducks his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” You smirk, tilting your head as you take a sip of wine and relish it.

“You’ll find that around here, ‘whore’ isn’t an insult.” You lean back as well, easing your body into a more comfortable position against the wall. “We celebrate sex, and those who wish to perform it. Those who don’t are held in the same respect, as all those are who serve the Olde One.” You finally dignify him with eye contact, turning to face him. “What’s your name?”

“Brother Matthew,” he tells you, humbled a little by your confident stature.

“Hm.” Bored of the interaction, you turn away to leave, but Matthew puts a hand on your arm. Your heartbeat quickens, though not from the touch—you know in the back of your mind for certain, that if Papa were to notice such a touch, he would be furious. That’s what compels you to turn back. “What is it you want, then?” you ask, starting to smile.

“Just a little fun,” he says, giving a lopsided grin. You finger the grucifix around your neck, and focus your attention on the top button of his white and black formal uniform.

“You found the right Sister.”

Over by the table, Terzo pops another olive in his mouth. “And the poor Brother in the confessional that day actually believed it was a sin what he had done! The Catholics really have cut our work out for us if these are the jesusical deserters we are getting.” When Secondo doesn’t answer, Terzo looks up from his decadent plate of appetizers. “Are you alive?”

“Barely,” Secondo grumbles.

“That is a big mood,” he nods. Secondo scowls at him, and Terzo laughs.

“Do not crucify me, si?! My bella taught the expression to me, she says it makes me sound young.”

“Good luck with that,” the elder of the two speaks. Terzo ignores him, savouring a piece of gorgonzola.

“You know fratello, gorgonzola tastes eerily similar to the balls I sucked last week.”

Wishing he could divorce himself from the painful conversation with his airheaded little brother, Secondo grimaces. The only problem with escaping him is, if he left what appeared to onlookers as a very serious conversation about Church business between two Papas, he would immediately be swept away by his father to chat up the rat.

 _“We need your input too!”_ Nihil would say. Well, his input was that Copia was a _rat_.

 _Where would you be this time of night?_ Likely lounging about, getting as intoxicated as Secondo wanted to be. He finds himself jealous of his beautiful Sister of Sin. A small smile tugs at his lips as he pictures you in the dress he’d chosen for you tonight—rich green satin under your habit. He sweeps the room. At the very least, a few seconds of eye contact with you would lift his spirits enough to get through the next hour of this horror, the memory of a leg exposed carrying him. As he surveys the room, glossing over all of the faces, something catches his eye.

_There you are._

Papa’s eyes narrow as he watches the wandering eyes, then wandering _hands_ of some arrogant young Brother beside you. You seem to be smiling, egging him on with the teasing laugh of a seductress who knows what she’s doing. Papa knows that look all too well, and feels his jaw clench. Unintentionally, he squeezes the cannoli he’d been holding for the past half hour too hard, and the white cream splatters all over the front of Terzo’s suit. Terzo’s face volleys through a range of emotion. Ultimately reconsidering an outburst, the youngest Emeritus just sighs, blowing a piece of black hair from his eyes.

“At least this is not a new look for me.”

Finally, he walks away to clean up. Papa turns back to see you with a hand on the Brother’s chest, and his brows furrow even deeper.

“So. You one of those Sisters that are part of the harems?” Matthew asks you.

“What harems?”

“Come on, sweetheart. Don’t pretend like you don’t know.”

“You mean, am I sleeping with a Papa?” He nods. You suppress your smirk as you recall how Papa held you up against the shower wall last night by the thighs, eating you out like a starving man. “...No,” is all you answer.

“Wow. That’s a fuckin’ anomaly.”

“Not everyone here is attracted to them,” you shrug. “Some prefer the company of ghouls or ghoulettes. Others prefer none.”

“I’d be too intimidated to even approach one of the Papas. Especially that middle brother. He actually kind of scares me.” You smirk to yourself, twisting your necklace.

“Yeah. That one is pretty scary when he’s got a reason to be.” 

“Shit. Is it just me, or is he looking over here?”

“Oh, he has wandering eyes. Pay no attention to him,” you assure.

“He’s looking at you. Maybe he’s got the same idea as me,” Matthew teases.

“Well,” you smile. “One of you is going to be very disappointed.” Deliberately avoiding Papa’s eyes, you straighten Matthew’s own grucifix as he tries to work out what you’d just said. “What made you come over here and talk to me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He grins. “I find you attractive.”

“How attractive?”

“Too attractive for your own good.”

“How do you know what’s good for me?” you breathe, tugging the obnoxious Brother a little closer for effect.

Just as Secondo is about to drop everything and approach the two of you by the window, Matthew walks off with you to sit by the fireplace. Glancing over your shoulder, you finally lock eyes with your Papa—his eyes seem to be blazing fire, as yours dance with the flames of his fury.

Matthew’s hand is on your leg. "So. Sister. Am I off base here, or are you...?" He trails off nervously as Papa approaches the two of you. When Matthew trails off, he gestures with a hand.

"Ah, I apologize," he says with a languid stroke to his upper lip, "What were you asking of the kind Sister?"

"Kind?" you reply.

"In your indulgence of this man, I mean."

"Hm. Funny to see you apologize for anything," you smile, eyes still on Matthew.

"I am humble when need be."

"Keep telling yourself that." Remembering Matthew doesn't know you two are close, you clear your throat. "Your Former Dark Excellency." Papa clucks his tongue.

"I was just..." Matthew huffs, seeming to regain his confidence. "Hey. I was just talking to her. Yeah. And that's all you have to know." Papa's eyebrows shoot up into what would be his hairline, and you inhale sharply. He's not going to take that well. You hear fingers snap, and quickly get up and out of his way. He points to where he was standing, and you wait for him as he stalks forward and takes Matthew gently by the collar. Matthew stands up, stuttering.

"Don’t hurt me!”

"Physical force is not how I conduct my affairs, nor how we do things in this church, amico mio. Corporal punishment is a different story..." He flashes a wolfish grin your way, before turning to glare back at the Brother. "But you. You do not deserve my punishment."

"What do you mean?!" he blurts. "Look. I thought lust was celebrated here! I... I just wanted to fuck her!"

"If you insist on playing with my toys, you must be prepared to return them." He snarls, leaning in close. "Now go. And leave the fucking to me." With a shove, the Brother is free.

You shiver as Matthew takes off back to the refreshments table. Papa wipes his gloves off on his handkerchief from his pocket as if even touching the younger man had tainted him in some way.

"You sure you were hard enough on him?" you tease. Instead of the glib remark back you're expecting, Papa simply turns halfway toward you, profile visible and expression clearly vexed.

"You will go to my room. You will wait for me there." You swallow.

"Well. Wouldn't you prefer if I stay? You can show me off on your arm now to rub it in—"

"It’s too late for that," Papa snaps. "You've had enough fun for one night, si?" You know not to test his patience any further; his tolerance has actually been quite impressive tonight faced with your blatant taunting. You're surprised he hasn't taken you into a closet and fucked his anger out before letting you back into the party, not so much as a suave straightening of his tie and a wipe above his top lip to indicate anything scandalous. But, he hasn't, and even the mere suggestion of flirtation between you and the Brother— you'd already forgotten his name— had you in a compromised state. Picturing how Papa would take you only brings your arousal to new heights. Just as you're about to leave for his room however, Papa takes you by the arm.

"On second thought... I think I will walk you around. Buona idea. After all, why shouldn't I show off what's mine?"

Tightening his grip on your arm, Papa takes you out to the tables, where members of the higher clergy are gathered. You're on good terms with them all; selected lovers of Papas are well socialized in the inner circle of the Olde One. Terzo sees you coming, shoots a wink your way.

"Sister. Lovely as ever tonight, as I'm sure my brother has told you ad nauseam. But! One can never be too complimentary." He kisses your hand as Papa's grip shimmies. "Was that a third you were talking to back there by the fire?"

"Third?" you inquire.

"A third for the two of you to bring into your bed tonight."

“Oh. He was just a—”

"An insect. Nothing to either of us.”

“Tell us how you really feel,” you mutter sarcastically.

“I don't share my prizes," Secondo mutters back with a scowl.

"That much is obvious,” Terzo cuts back in. You are a possessive dick, si? We... what is the phrase?” He snaps his fingers. “ _Been knew_." You roll your eyes, deciding to come to Papa's rescue before the brothers go at each other's throats, with a diversion.

"Is that cum on your shirt?" you ask the youngest Emeritus. You hear a voice behind you.

"Sister!" You turn, and Copia comes up to kiss your hand.

"That was where I kissed, Cardinale!" Terzo calls over your shoulder, "Get your own knuckle!" Flustered, Copia switches knuckles to kiss your innermost one, before realizing how ridiculous he was for taking that order. He waves his hand. 

"Eh, you look lovely." He bows to Secondo respectfully. "Papa."

"Cardinal." Secondo lifts his chin, holding you closer to him with pride. "She is lovely tonight, no? The most beautiful." Obviously terrified of overstepping any bounds on a night so important to his future, Copia only nods politely. You can see his eyes roam however; and Secondo's narrow as his lips turn up in a smug smirk.

"She is a good girl. Anybody would be lucky to have her on their arm. But I am wondering—can the same be said of your dear old Papa?" He turns to you, tone playful but gaze intense.

"I don't know," you dare to respond, "Having you on my arm at parties only scares everyone away from me." Copia coughs. You smirk, licking over your bottom lip slowly. "It also only makes me want to leave the second I see you all dressed up for the occasion."

The tension is palpable. Papa is not only aroused, but frustrated, angry, somewhat humiliated and that's a recipe for disaster... if disaster was defined by ripped sheets and dented headboards.

"When I see you done up, dear Sister, I wish a dress code was optional."

"You wish my dress was optional."

"It is, when you belong to a Papa."

Now he's just gloating. Copia is standing there still, very awkwardly trying to pretend like he's staring at the cheese platter.

"Good evening, rat," Secondo says, and set free from the conversation, Copia nearly dashes off to his social buffer— that beefy ghoul of his.

"You didn't have to be so mean," you whisper.

"You did not have to be so mouthy. Yet, here we are, my cock hard in my pants with nowhere to fuck you."

"I can think of a place." Papa looks like he wants to punish you further by parading you around when all you really want is him... but his own lust has grown too strong.

All it takes is a gesture of his chin and a flick of his wrist toward the doors. You take a candle from the wall and head off, dress sweeping behind you in your haste as you make your way toward Papa's suite. You know he'll be following shortly.

Once you let yourself in with the key he keeps behind the strip of slashed wallpaper, you shut the door closed behind you and saunter forward to the bed. It's huge; plush, with satin black and emerald sheets just like his vestments. Shedding your habit first, you watch it fall to the ground in a satisfying heap, and flick your thumbs beneath the straps of your dress. It pools at your feet as you step out of it like you would the dark waters of an abyss. No water of such a scene tumbles off you however; only your hair trailing across your shoulders and down, ready for Papa's fist to tangle in it.

You relax naked back onto his bed, reaching out, stretching and grabbing two fistfuls of the material. Soft to the touch like your beloved Papa's well-pampered skin, you revel in the feeling, and pull them around you as you do his robes when kissing him.

The door opens. Papa comes in, barely regarding you. You pout at his lack of acknowledgment, especially since you expected a hearty reaction to your state of undress.

"I did what you said," you finally speak up.

"I didn't tell you to undress."

You scoff. "You want me to put my dress back on?" He flashes you a look as he tugs his tie loose, gaze warning of the ferocity to come. He stalks over to the bed, taking your wrists in one fluid motion and tying them up with his white satin tie. Easing you down, he hums.

"There is a reason for specifics. I know what I like." He brings his lips down to brush against your skin, hot breath ghosting down your neck, over your tits and down your smooth stomach.

"And what do you like?" you breathe, voice barely above a whisper.

"I like to tear the clothes off of you and watch you get on your knees for me." He raises an eyebrow. "You do only get on your knees for me...?"

"What do you think?"

"After tonight, I don't know." His tone is sharp; biting.

"Papa," you say his name, though it comes out as a whine, "I'd never fuck anyone but you."

"Do you need me?" he whispers against your flesh, pressing a soft kiss beside your navel. You shudder and nod, hips arching up in a wanton circle.

"I need you, sir." Papa grunts at the name, and sucks a mark just below your ribcage.

"What's stopping you from spreading your legs for Brother Matthew, eh?" He grazes his teeth over your skin, up and over your ribs and up to the swell of your right breast. "Why don't you go knock on his door, and tell him how much you need him."

"I only did it to..." Your own moan cuts your protest off, as Papa begins to rub feather light circles around your clit below.

"To watch me grow angry with you?" He clenches his jaw, handling you up so that your ass is resting in his lap, sitting. "Here is what you wanted to hear— I am going to fuck you so hard you will forget the Brother's infernal name." You tilt your head forward, grazing your lips against his ear.

"Can I tell you a secret, Papa?"

"Si," he rasps. Your hair curtains around the two of you as his hands crawl up your back.

"I've already forgotten it." Papa pulls you down into a searing kiss, all tongue and teeth until he has you pinned. You can do nothing but whimper, your wrists still bound and hips trapped by his legs and his heavy cock resting against your leg. You try to rub your knee up, and through the kiss, Papa reaches down to unbuckle himself. When his cock slides free of his dress pants, you moan at the sight of it—throbbing, precum smeared along the tip. Without much time to admire his manhood, he moves to relieve the tension. Both of you sigh out your frustration as he finally buries himself inside of you. You're warm and wet and Papa's reminded of how this belongs to him, only him.

His first thrust is rough, and the next ones don't disappoint. Soon, his grunted anger is audible from his open lips and the slapping of his skin against yours. You writhe as Papa moves a hand up to keep your wrists still.

"Such a brat," he drawls. "Ah, but you fall apart once I am inside you. Your filthy thoughts don't make it out of that pretty mouth when I fuck you." He brings his hand down to part your legs even more. "Veni, dolce mia. Open for Papa." You curl your legs around his back, and lean up for another kiss. He pushes in again, breaking the kiss and shuddering into your ear from the force of his own pumping.

"You really are mad," you comment. Papa doesn't seem to take this well. He growls, biting your bottom lip.

"You were flirting with another."

"For fun. You're not opposed to fun, are you?"

"You think it is fun to make your Papa jealous?"

"It gets me fucked like this, yeah. Besides, he wasn't bad." Papa growls.

"If I wanted to invite a Brother of Sin into our bed, I would do it myself. We can't have everyone thinking you are available, hm? For everyone to take you, experience this sweet body?” He groans, circling his cock deep inside of you. “What is the saying? Up for grabs?" He gives your breast a squeeze, prompting a moan from you.

"Everyone knows I belong to you."

" _He_ didn't."

"He was new."

"Niente scuse."

"Then mark me," you mutter. Papa pulls you up so you're sitting in his lap again, and the angle change nearly makes you scream. Deep inside of you now, Papa begins to pound up roughly, tugging your hair back and attaching his lips to your neck— methodically, in places he knows your habit won't cover. 

“If there were some who doubted who you belonged to before,” Papa sneers, “I think this will do the trick, don’t you?” He sucks hard as you nod feverishly. You can practically feel the blood rush to the spot of attention. Papa’s tongue lathes over the area as he nips at it gently, and leaves a few more bites down your neck toward your collarbone. The sharp stings of pain from his teeth mingle with the pleasure you feel building in your lower stomach, and you reach to grab at Papa’s thigh. “Is my little ghuleh too lost to speak to her Papa?” he snarls.

“I... m...” is all you can manage out, and he chuckles.

“Say that you’re mine. Let me hear it from those pretty lips.” You bite said bottom lip, and stare into his eyes. “Say it.”

“I’m yours, Papa. I belong to you, not him.”

“Mm. That’s right.”

“Yours, not his. Sh... show everyone... who I belong to.” He grinds perfectly against your g-spot, and the crease of his pants rub your clit just right. “Fuck me like he’s watching!” Papa grunts into your shoulder and pulls you tight to him as you feel his cock pulse, and you arch your back to dip nearly all the way down to the pillows as your orgasm hits you hard. Papa fucks you through it, keeping you upright with his strong hands on your legs. Wave after wave hits you, until it subsides into a dull, pleasant thrum as the older man stills and empties himself inside you with a grunt of your name.

Papa lets your fucked out body fall to the sheets, and you smile up at him with the promise of more promiscuity. For now he falls beside you, runs a hand over his head. “Who knew a simple Sibling of Sin could get me so ruffled?”

“You talking about me, or him?” He smiles, stroking his thumb across the backs of your wrists as he gently unties you.

“You know I mean the Brother. You are no simple Sibling... and you do not ruffle me, little one.”

“You get ruffled by a lot of things.” Papa dismisses this with a frown, and you point. “See? Ruffled.” He gives you a look, but wraps his arm around your shoulder to lay you on his chest. It rises and falls in time with his heartbeat working to even out.

“Si. When it comes to you. I...” He rests his cheek against your head. “Well. You know what I’m trying to say.”

“Yes.” He gives you a peck on the top of the head, and sighs.

“Sometimes I suppose my insecurity gets in the way. You are a beautiful young Sister, with someone much older. I wonder sometimes what it takes for you to stay by my side.”

“Does it ever pop back into your mind that I’m super into you?” you smirk. Papa smiles.

“That does enter my mind. However I must make my apology. I am sorry if I came off as possessive.”

“No,” you quickly assure, snuggling closer into his side. You rest your head in the nape of his neck as he brushes his lips over the knuckles that had received so many kisses earlier. “It’s nice to belong to someone. I’m glad it’s you.”


End file.
